


I'll Remember Your Eyes (When You're Gone)

by Kawaiicoyote



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Happy ending is nowhere in sight, I'm horrible, Implications of kidnapping, Implications of torture, Mental Instability, Suicide, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 11:52:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaiicoyote/pseuds/Kawaiicoyote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Can I fly?” She whispers to them, her voice carried by the wind</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Remember Your Eyes (When You're Gone)

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine this would be set between season 2 and season 3.  
> Inspired by "Surrender the Night" by My Chemical Romance. Not so much as the actual lyrics but the overall feeling that the song gives off.
> 
> Unbeta'd again, one day I'll find the beta to my alpha.  
> I do not own anything.
> 
> Also I'm just going to point out now: TRIGGER WARNING for suicide. Please do not read if this will trigger you in any way, shape, or form.

Running.

They’re running and chasing and desperate. Their footfalls are heavy on the concrete as they weave in and out of buildings. They’re so close and yet so far away. They’re so close to saving her but it’s like grasping at sand, the more you try and claw at it and keep it in your hands it just slips through your fingers faster.

Erica’s laughter echoes around them. It’s high and shrill and hysterical. They can hear her claws scraping across metal dumpsters, grating along the sides of buildings. She’s running with no destination, her mind not of her own anymore. Crazed and wild and feral.

She laughs again and a chill runs down Stiles spine.

The alpha pack had taken her. They’d taken her for _weeks_. The pack thought she was dead after her scent ran cold. But then it picked up just a few days ago and they’ve been running and chasing ever since.

Erica is so close to being home again and they just can’t seem to get a hold of her.

Boyd screams himself hoarse for her and Isaac lets loose a high mournful whine. Still the she wolf eludes them, darting through the shadows of the buildings.

They all know whatever the alpha pack did to her has destroyed her mind. She isn’t herself and doesn’t realize it. All she wants to do is run. She’s running from something but doesn’t know what, doesn’t have half the mind anymore to question it.

There’s a break in the buildings, opening up to a large construction lot, a shell of a building sits in the middle braced with scaffolds and machinery and plastic tarps.

The pack breaks though just minutes after Erica and stumble to a stop. Stiles is panting hard, his throat and lungs _burning_ and mouth dry. He’s human but determined to keep up with the wolves even though they’re barely winded.

Erica stands in the distance, staring up at the building. She tenses then relaxes and turns to looks back at them.

Her eyes are so distant and glazed, her skin has lost its luster and is dull and gaunt. The wind picks up and blows around them and even to Stiles nose he can smell the sickly sweet taint of wolfs bane that’s radiating from Erica. After a quick scan he zeros in on the black veins leeching over her chest and up her throat, down the exposed skin of her arms. Dread lances through him. Isaac whines miserably next to him.

A slow haunting smile spreads across Erica’s face. She looks at all of them, recognition registering in her eyes. She blinks and the recognition is gone, left is a distant glassy gaze.

“Can I fly?” She whispers to them, her voice carried by the wind. It’s the first time they’ve heard her actually speak to them in this state. Her voice is wrong, raspy and quiet, an underlying hint of hysteria.

She’s turning and running towards the building before any of them can even begin to answer her or speak to her.

They’re running after her, nipping at her heels, trying to grasp at her to get her in their grasp and keep her safe. To begin to put the broken pieces of Erica’s mind back together, to fix her.

Up they ascend the barely constructed stairs. They’re sounds are deafening through the skeleton of the building. Shouts and cries and growls rip through all of them but none of them seem to reach Erica.

Ahead of them she bursts through the very last door and they stumble out after her.

They’re on the roof, nowhere left to go but Erica keeps running.

Isaac and Boyd scream and wail simultaneously, their clawed hands reaching out desperately for her. Derek roars brokenly, putting all his alpha power into it but it doesn’t affect Erica anymore. Her mind is broken.

Stiles watches, rooted in place as Erica’s bare feet slap against the roof and keep going. She runs and when her feet meet the edge she gasps, in what sounds too much like relief and opens her arms and twists her body until she’s facing them.

“I can fly,” she whispers to them, eyes sweeping them all in before they close and she plummets out of sight, gravity pulling her down to the Earth. She doesn’t scream or make another sound, just embraces it with her head tilted back and arms outstretched wide.

They don’t look when they hear it. When Erica’s body becomes as broken as her mind. They can barely breathe let alone move.

They can feel her death. They can feel an empty space envelope them that registers as where Erica once was. Even Stiles can feel it, a deep seated ache that lets him know Erica is dead without needing to see.

One by one the wolves tilt back their heads and howl. The sound is low and high and mournful. It’s a sound that rattles Stiles soul and makes his heart shatter.

In the distance three more howls join in, signaling that Scoot, Jackson, and Pete can feel it too and add their voices to the cadence of grief.

Stiles listens and cries. He isn’t a wolf, can’t howl in mourning with them, he knows it wouldn’t feel the same to do so.

So he does the human thing and lets the tears burn and cloud his eyes and slide down his face in an endless stream.

He cries for the epileptic girl that once was. Cries for the girl he was too blind to notice back then. Cries for the beautiful she wolf he was graced with the opportunity to know. Cries for the broken girl he couldn’t save. He cries for his friend.

In the end it doesn’t matter that he isn’t a wolf. His chest swells with pain and he can’t take it. So he tilts his head back and howls right along with the rest of them.

With their eyes closed nobody can tell who is wolf and who is human. Their pain is the same and it echoes through into the night all the same for the girl the alpha pack took from them even in giving her back.

**Author's Note:**

> Be gentle with comments.  
> I'd really like to hear your feedback.


End file.
